We got married capítulo 4
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: esta historia es de comedia que involucra ficción con personajes reales


Capítulo 4

Era de mañana Priss y Joong Hyun se habían quedado de ver en una de las calles de Seul debido a que él había tenido presentación con el Grupo de CN Blue.

-Ya estas lista para ir al lugar- comentó él en lo que ella asentía con la cabeza, como ellos deberían de ir a la sesión fotográfica para cumplir la misión llegaron hasta el lugar que era un edificio subieron las escaleras y entraban por una puerta saludando a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Ah ustedes son los que harán la sesión de rockeros- comentó el fotógrafo- pasen

En eso le dijo a él – Ella es bonita, es….

Joong Hyun- Es mi esposa nos hemos casado comento.

Ah no si…. Pero es japonesa- fue lo que comentó él en lo que él asentía con la cabeza entonces lo que él hacía era tratar que aprendiera algunas palabras también coreano, como el saludo y cosas básicas y también interactuaban en inglés.

Bueno Muy bien vamos a tener 2 conceptos de rock que serán el blanco y el negro- fue lo que les dijo en lo que los preparaban para el primer atuendo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ajhuma y Eric ya estaban por salir al spa que les habían indicado.

Ambos entraron para un masaje primero en lo que conversaban un rato dentro de este lugar.

Este lugar es lo suficientemente relajante no es así- comento Eric.

Si, muy relajante oye por cierto como es que debo de llamarte- le comento ella.

Debido a que siempre en el programa siempre se ponían de alguna forma.

Muy buena pregunta- dijo Eric- Pues llamarme Eric-oppa. Y como te debo llamar a ti.

¿Esposa?- comentó ella en lo que Eric se reía

No es demasiado formal que te parece si te digo ¿Nuna?- cuando Eric pronuncio esto no le había hecho mucha gracia, bueno está bien.

En el aeropuerto se encontraba Yumegari y Lee Joong Ki que iban de camino para Hokkaido. Iban en una camioneta que el programa les había proporcionado.

Vamos de camino a Hookaido sii- comentaba un Lee Jong Ki muy emocionado.

Creo que si va a hacer un buen viaje- decía Yumegari realmente emocionada por que se notaba que él era muy alivianado y la hacía sentir bien y en confianza.

En eso en lo que habían llegado al aeropuerto y bajado de la camioneta habrían recibido otra carta la cual leerían los dos otra tarjeta.

Cuando lleguen a Hokkaido otra pareja de we got married Japón los va a estar esperando.

¿otra pareja?- comentaron Yumegari y Lee Jun ki al mismo tiempo.

¿Tu sabes de quienes se tratan?- comento Yumegari a Lee Jun ki

No pues la verdad, no sé, pero será muy buena sorpresa cuando lleguemos allá.

La última casa que era la de Lupe y G.O se encontraban ya en el super comprando lo que se iba a necesitar junto a ellos iba Lee Joon.

En lo que ellos pasaban por los anaqueles Lupe solamente buscaba.

¿En qué momento, me deje convencer?- pregunto Lupe a G.O.

Ya ves ya decía yo que a mi no me necesitaban – comento Lee Joon- Esto es algo que ustedes dos debieron haber comprado.

G.O volteo a ver a Lee Joon- Como te lo dije no te traje a pasear, nos vas ayudar y no precisamente a comprar.

Ya chicos no se vayan a pelear- comento Lupe en lo que ella iba adelante buscando todo lo que le hacía falta pudo encontrar cosas que necesitaba hacer. Pero no había otras.

Una vez que llegaron a la Caja a G.O le había tocado pagar en eso volteo a ver a Lee Joon- Ahora si eres útil ayúdame con las bolsas. Así que las llevaron a la cajuela del coche y entonces le dio las llaves del coche.

Aish de verdad G.O- le dijo Lee Joon en lo que abría la puerta del conductor.

Oye, no seas así con Lee Joon- le dijo Lupe a G.O.

Verdad- comento Lee Joon- Ya ves escucha a tu esposa debes de tratar mejor a tus compañeros en eso sintió Lee Joon un zape por parte de G.O.

Lupe no le quedo más que reírse bien que se llevaban como hermanos se podía notar.

Mientras tanto ya una vez en la sesión fotográfica ya se encontraban los dos vestidos de blanco en un fondo negro, priss traía unos pantalones blancos con una blusa hombliguera con encajes blancos, de igual manera Joonhyun estaba vestido con un traje blanco.

Haber necesito que traigan la guitarra negra- dijo el fotógrafo y se le daban a Priss en las manos para que se la colocara al mismo tiempo Joong hyun le explicaba que era lo que tenían que hacer, Priss se veía un poco alta debido a las botas de tacon con estoperoles que le habían hecho que se pusiera, ella tomo la guitarra en sus manos y se la puso como la experta que era en música una vez que se la puso le dieron la orden a él que se pusiera detrás de ella y metiera las manos de una forma que el también agarraba la guitarra. -¡Perfecto!- dijo el fotógrafo en lo que comenzaba la sesión de fotos esa sería una de las tantas fotografías que se tomarían en sesión que habían titulado rock al blanco y negro, luego le pasarían encima del pantalón a ella un velo blanco- Necesito que agarres el micrófono- le dijo a Joon Hyun – mientras proseguía- al mismo tiempo quiero que la agarres por la cintura y la repegues a tu cuerpo lo más que puedas.

Después de eso vendría la sesión el negro con el fondo blanco, a él lo habían dejado de la manera más dark que pudieron y le habían puesto unas cintillas azul eléctrico sobre el pelo, mientras que a Priss le habían puesto un pantalón de cuero negro con unas cadenas que pendían de la cintura bastante largas las botas de tacón con estoperoles una blusa que también dejaba ver la cintura así con grandes olanes en las manos y un collar de estoperoles. Cuando salieron a la siguiente sesión la imagen que daban si era más agresiva de lo que se notaba en la primera sesión de blancos.

Le pasaron una manzana roja a Priss y le dijeron que se la diera a Joong Hyun entonces el fotógrafo los puso en una posición un poco difícil en la cual estaban parados de frente y Priss tenía que subir los brazos hasta el cuello mientras él tenía que pasar las manos hacia adelante con la manzana que quedaba justo a la cintura de ella. Lo más complicado se vendría en la última pose que les habían puesto.

Necesito que agarres las cadenas que bajan del pantalón de ella así como la estuvieras acercando pero con fuerza tensionando la cadena y tú harás como que lo quieres empujar. En esos momento cuando le dieron la orden para la toma de la foto no midió la fuerza de agarrar las cadenas haciendo que Priss se resbalara y cayeran al suelo ambos, ya que con el impulso ella en lugar de empujarlo lo agarró con fuerza de la gabardina que traía puesta él.

¿Estás bien?- le dijo todo apenado en lo que soltaba las cadenas una vez que ya estaban en el suelo.

Si, lo estoy – dijo Priss, en lo que todos la ayudaban a levantarse.

Pregunta: ¿Qué fue lo que paso por que la jalaste tan fuerte?

JoonHyun: No premedite la fuerza, realmente estaba muy concentrado en lo de las fotografías, lo siento de verdad.

Pregunta: ¿No te paso nada?

Priss: Solo fue un resbalón eso fue todo, sin embargo todavía estoy apenada por no haber afianzado bien el paso, creo que Joong hyun se apeno bastante además de verle la cara de susto de que me hubiera pasado algo.

Mientras tanto una vez que Jun Ki y Yumegari habían llegado al aeropuerto ya había una pareja que los estaba esperando la otra pareja.

¿Será que llegarán a tiempo?- comento Rina en lo que veía el reloj.

Supongo yo que si- comento Yamapi en eso pudo ver a una pareja que entraba hacia la sala de los que transbordaban. -¡Creo que son ellos!.

Rina comenzó hacerles señas.

Vaya- dijo yumegaril es mi imotto- sorprendiendo a Lee Jun Ki.

¿Tienes una hermana?- comento él realmente sorprendido – en lo que se abrazaban las dos.

No sabía que también estabas aquí en una pareja de WGM- comento Yumegari.

Así es de hecho nosotros somos los que los llevaremos por un tour a los baños termales.

Así que ellos se dirigieron a los baños termales.

En corea del sur seguían en el Spa Eric y Ajhuma, ahora les tocaría hacer algo de Yoga en pareja. Ya los estaba esperando una maestra.

Bienvenidos a esta sesión de Yoga- comentó la maestra que ya los estaba esperando a los dos, tanto Ajhuma como Eric traían pants para comenzar con los Ejercicios. Este tipo de ejercicios es para ayudar a las parejas para que se ayuden el uno al otro.

Bueno y quien va comenzar- comento Ajhuma.

Creo que sería bueno que comenzará el marido- comento la maestra de Yoga en lo que Eric para pronto dijo- Claro que si vamos hacerlo.

Una vez en la casa de Lupe y G.O ya llevaban todo lo que se iba a preparar.

La verdad fue de gran ayuda Lee Joon- comento Lupe- es una lástima que se tuviera que ir.

G.O se le quedo viendo- ¿Cómo que fue una lástima?

Es tu compañero de grupo y son como mis cuñados- fue lo que dijo ella, llevándose las manos a la cintura, ella pudo ver que la expresión de G.O cambiaba repentinamente a una más agradable.

Pregunta: ¿Por qué te enojaste que hubiera mencionado a Lee Joon?

G.O. No me enoje, si no creo que la forma de ser de los mexicanos y coreanos son muy diferentes es más pasional de lo que somos nosotros más expresivos, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que así sea.

Pregunta :¿Lo de Lee joon por que lo dijsite?

Lupe: bueno lo dije porque es verdad fue de mucha ayuda, aunque no se como los coreanos puedan tomar esta clase de expresiones ya que en México somos más querendones pero si respetamos siempre a nuestro marido en primera instancia.

Una vez en el foro se encontraban los tres locutores estrellas.

¿Ustedes sabían que se iba a integrar otra pareja?- comento Jalfred realmente sorprendido.

No- comento Naomi sosteniendo el micrófono- De hecho We got married preparo la pareja estrella de estos momentos en Japón, eso si que es toda una sorpresa.

Creo que este programa está lleno de sorpresas por lo que se ve- Ahora bien creo que lo más divertido fue ver el accidente de Priss Y Jonghyun.

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo como esto en una sesión de fotos?- Naomi le pregunto a T.O.P.

Pues no, digo si he tenido modelos mujeres pero así que me haya pasado algo como eso no, creo que se veían un poco nerviosos porque la sesión de fotos si fue más fuerte de lo que acostumbramos a ver en Corea.

Vaya, creo que deberían de viajar un poco más a occidente- comento Jalfred.

Pero creo que esto se pondrá más interesante analizar a las parejas, Ajhuma y Eric parece que son la pareja más madura de todos al parecer lo están tomando con mucha calma – lo comentaría Naomi- Pero creo que esto se va a poner mejor hay que esperar al siguiente capítulo.

Continuara…


End file.
